Timeline
The timeline begins at the height of the empire of the predecessors of the Valusian Sovereignty, the Romas Empire. Before the Great Rebellion -1249 Territorial peak of the Romas Dominion -1240 Aldun Valus is declared King of the Dominion, Lord of House Valus. -1232 Mages in the capital of the Romas, Thassus, are given permission to conduct dangerous magics. -1230 A dangerous experiment destroys the entirety of the dominion and some surround areas. King Valus was on a diplomatic meeting at Yldanthalos during the disaster. -1227 Surviving Houses migrate to the Western Continent, that they named Crygnos. House Valus leads the occupation with the first settlement, Docaria. The kingdom is named 'Valusia', Aldun Valus declares himself King of the Valusian Sovereignty. -1220 House Eigril invades Jonin lands. Superior armor and military tactics gives them easy victory. -1218 House Dustin builds Rockrise in their declared kingdom 'Sodir'. Jaenor Dustin declares himself King of Sodir. -1218 Fort Eigril is built in their kingdom 'Mestirm', Dannil Eigril declares himself King of Mestirm. -1215 House Valdon build Stormspire in their declared kingdom Rymir. Rymos Valdon declares himself King of Rymir. -1215 A branch of house Valus expand their Sovereignty to the southwest marshes. -1215 King Aldun Valus dies. His son, Aerim Valus takes his place as King of the Valusian Sovereignty, Lord of House Valus. House Thoron combats House Valdon for their Kingdom in the south. -1214 The Valusians encounter Redonos. Very primal tribals that resemble large bipedal toads. The Valusians enslave the creatures. -1213 The Valdons lose the short engagement to the Thorons. House Valdon is eradicated. Lord Eddir Thoron declares himself King of 'Rymir' from his seat of Stormspire. -1210 Marshgate is built in the branch kingdom 'Dymia'. -1205 The Eigrils continue their invasion in Mestirm, driving the Jonin to their cultural home of Jodra. They have difficulty accessing the island due to their strong coastal defenses. -1199 Houses expand north. House Mython declares their kingdom 'Militir' with Caridia as their seat. Wadlinn Mython declares himself King of Militir. -1195 House Tamus grows more prominent in Mestirm. Their settlement of Candaras grows larger. -1182 House Mython faces northern tribals as they continue their expansion. Just as the southern tribals, the northerners fall quickly to superior armies. -1181 House Tamus rebels against the Eigrils. Civil War sets in Mestirm. The conflict ends within the year when the Lord of House Tamus, Illin Tamus is captured and executed. -1173 House Eccord sets in Northil in their declared kingdom of 'Vestan'. Maros Eccord declares himself King of Vestan. -1169 King Aerim Valus dies. His son, Uthan Valus takes his place as King of the Valusian Sovereignty, Lord of House Valus. -1150 A branch of House Valus builds Blackfort in the branch kingdom 'Galdir'. -1139 The expansion of the Kingdoms is halted in the north as they invade Visgard. In the harsh almost always winter climate, the northerners prevail. -1138 King Uthan Valus dies. His bastard son, Tynn takes his place as King of the Valusian Sovereignty The title of Lord of House Valus is held from King Tynn. Late King Uthan Valus's brother, Carrin Valus is named Regent-Lord of House Valus. -1134 The northerners begin overwhelming the Kingdoms forces. A treaty is proposed: All south of the Great River is Kingdoms territory. The Great North will not be expanded to. The Valusians didn't seem to mind. -1132 The north and the south tribes are at peace with the Kingdoms. -1120 House Ilidir's city, Thyrmill, grows large. -1115 King Tynn dies. With no offspring, the debate for the throne begins. -1110 With a large enough force, House Stannis siezes Docaria. Lord Tayon Stannis declares himself King of the Valusian Sovereignty. The branch Houses of Valus from Galdir and Dymia contest their rule. The vassal Houses of Valusia support House Stannis. The War of the Sovereignty begins. -1108 House Valus has had little success in gaining access to Valusia, as they share no border. House Canoth of Sodir allies with House Stannis in exchange for assistance seizing Sodir. In addition to this, House Canoth will also merge Sodir with the Valusian Sovereignty. -1107 House Stannis and House Canoth soldiers march on Rockrise. Utilizing navy and land forces, the Sovereignty seizes and massacres Rockrise. Roric Dustin, King of Sodir is butchered and a part of him is sent to each king and Lord of Great House. This served as a warning to anyone who crossed to rule of House Stannis. Rockrise becomes the seat of the Great House Canoth and Varris Canoth is named Lord of Rockrise. -1102 House Valus has had minor beachheads in Sodir. Naval forces built by the rich House Stannis and deployed from Fort Dannil begin to overwhelm Galdir. -1100 Blackfort is invaded by the Valusian Sovereignty, the members of House Valus there are beheaded. Blackfort becomes the seat of House Arthos and Ryric Arthos is named Lord of Blackfort. House Valus of Marshgate allies with King Tanir Thoron of Stormspire. The Thorons allow House Valus to move their troops through Rymir, towards Valusia. To the surprise of House Valus, House Thoron betrays them by unleashing House Stannis troops from the rear. King Tanir Thoron dies at the hands of House Valus during this encounter. -1098 The Valusian Sovereignty invades Dymia from the Sodir border and sacks Marshgate. The War of the Sovereignty ends and the last members of House Valus are erased. -1084 Marshgate becomes the seat of House Catter and Gonnon Catter is named Lord of Marshgate. The Valusian Sovereignty is now composed of four Kingdoms, Valusia, Sodir, Dymia and Galdir. -1081 King Tayon Stannis dies. His son, Tirin Stannis takes his place as King of the Valusian Sovereignty. -1036 King Tirin Stannis dies. His son, Tyric Stannis takes his place as King of the Valusian Sovereignty. -1030 The Jonin begin invading from the south into Mestirm with advanced ships unlike seen from 200 years ago. -1028 The Jonin capture a good territory from the south, but have trouble advancing on Fort Eigril and Candaras. In return for fielty to the Valusian Sovereign, King of Mestirm, Donnon Eigril allies with the Valusians. -1026 In two years, the Jonin are succesfuly pushed back to Jodra. -0976 King Tyric Stannis dies. His son, Tymion Stannis takes his place as King of the Valusian Sovereignty. -0935 Talwynn is built in Rymir's shore of Lake Tayon. It serves as the seat of the Great House Corrister. -0902 King Tymion Stannis dies. His son, Ulron Stannis takes his place as King of the Valusian Sovereignty. -0830 King Ulron Stannis dies. His wife Minia Stannis serves as Queen-Regent until their son Ulthon comes of age. -0824 Queen-Regent Minia Stannis begins the Valusian Conquest by publicly executing King Wannic Thoron of Rymir. This is followewd by a full-scale invasion of Rymir from Valusia, Dymia and Sodir. -0823 The Kingdom is quickly subjugated and added to the Sovereign. Ulthon Stannis dies under suspicious circumstances. Minia Stannis is to remain Queen-Regent until the Conquest ends or until she marries. -0820 The War continues as the other Kingdoms find this as violation of their international laws. Regardless, Queen-Regent Minia Stannis continues the conquest and invades Mestirm. Great House Eigril surrenders to the Valusians and is Haminn Eigril is uncrowned King of Mestirm. Using the now allied forces of 6 Kingdoms, the Valusian Sovereign attacks Militir and Vestan. -0819 Vassal houses that refuse to fight the north are eradicated. -0814 5 years of fighting the northern Kingdoms continues. Vestan and Militir are subjugated to the Sovereign under surrender. Hagric Mython is uncrowned King of Militir. Maynon Eccord is uncrowned King of Vestan. -0813 Minia Stannis wants to continue the campaign into Jodra, Visgard and the Great North. A majority of the Great Houses refuse, as Jodra is inpenetrable and the North is vicious and at peace. The Valusian Conquest ends. Minia Stannis begins to execute generals that refuse to continue the Conquest. Many Great Houses join arms and invade Docaria. 'Minia the Subjugator' is put to the sword Lord of Port Stannis, Pycell Stannis is crowned King under monarch laws. -0791 King Pycell Stannis dies. His son, Huntar Stannis takes his place as King of the Valusian Sovereignty. -0718 'Old' King Huntar Stannis dies. His son, Haster Stannis takes his place as King of the Valusian Sovereingty. -0689 King Haster Stannis Dies. His son, Bannon Stannis takes his place as King of the Valusian Sovereignty. -0182 The Stannis monarchy continues on, until the Lysofonians invade the eastern shore. Candaras, Docaria and Port Stannis are under invasion. The Lysofonian Conquest begins.0 Candaras and Port Stannis are successfuly invaded by the Lysofonians. Docaria is heavily weakened. Reinforces are sent from the Lake Cities. -0181 The invasion continues to Fort Eigril, Stormspire and Thyrmill. Docaria falls to the invaders. Members from the Great Houses Tamus, Stannis, Thoron, Eigril and Ilidir survive. Great Houses Arthos, Catter, Canoth, Corrister and Mython send soldiers and ships. The loyalty of Great House Eccord is questioned. -0170 The war goes on for 11 years with fluctuating dominance over Kingdoms. -0169 The Lysofonians receive aid from t7he Yldanosians. Their superior navies overwhelm the Kingdoms and it falls under Lysofonian rule. The Great Houses are allowed ownership of their cities and castles in return for dominance. Domaco Pontorius, the general leading the conquest, is named Great Lord of the Valusian Sovereignty. -0049 The Lysofonian city Cinidil in Sodir grows. Fino Pylthanos is named Lord of Cinidil. -0002 The Great Houses and their vassals grow weary of their foreign rulers. After the Great Rebellion +0001 The Great Rebellion begins. Houses Ilidir and Eyris lead the defiance. Their vassals follow. Great Houses Stannis, Canoth, Mython, Eccord, Catter, Corrister, Thoron, Tamus and Arthos follow Great Houses Eigril and Pylthanos remain loyal to the occupants. Alroc Ilidir, Thamil Eyris, Cael Stannis, Borrin Canoth and Wylin Catter serve as the generals of the rebellion. Dimici Pontorius, Taeris Eigril and Fino Pylthanos serve as the generals of the Lysofonians. +0002 War wages across the Valusian Kingdoms. House Tamus, Thoron, Catter and Mython are held hostage by the Lysofonians. +0006 Docaria is successfuly raided by the rebels. House Ilidir claims it as their seat. Alroc Ilidir is crowned king by the other Great Houses, much to the displeasure of House Stannis. Talwynn, Rockrise, Blackfort, Northil, Thyrmill and their surrounding territories are liberated. House Ilidir passes Thyrmill as the seat of House Eyris, raising them to a Great House. +0013 Marshgate and House Catter are liberated. +0018 Cinidil is burnt down. The sacking was set by House Canoth, Corrister and Catter. House Pylthanos is held hostage. Fino Pylthanos, Lord of Ciridil's head is cut and sown to a large cat as a mockery to their House. +0023 The Lysofonians get tired with the Mythons and eradicate the house. +0024 In retalliation to the murder of the Great House, the rebels attack Fort Eigril. Lord of Fort Eigril, Taeris Eigril survives and retreats to Stormspire. Upon his return, he orders the eradication of House Thoron. Taeris Eigril is named Lord of Stormspire. Saemus Tilister is named Lord of Fort Eigril. House Tilister rises as a Great House. +0026 Candaras and Stormspire are liberated. House Tamus regains Candaras as their seat. Taeris Eigril is held hostage by the rebels. +0027 Faeno Pylthanos, son of the late Lord Fino Pylthanos orders the Lysofonians in Caridia to execute the Mythons. Faeno Pylthanos is named Lord of Caridia. +0030 Caridia is raided by the rebels by an attack orchestrated by House Ilidir and House Eyris. Faeno Pylthanos is held hostage by the rebels. Port Stannis is attacked by the collective forces of the rebel Kingdoms. Port Stannis falls to the rebels and is reclaimed by House Stannis. +0031 With little resources and only a couple castles left held in the Kingdoms, the Lysofonians retreat home. The Great Rebellion ends. Faeno Pylthanos and Taeris Eigril are allowed to remain Lords of their cities in return for compliance. +0052 King Alroc Ilidir dies. His son, Willin Ilidir is named King of the Valusian Sovereignty, Lord of Docaria and Lord of the Coast +0069 King Willin Ilidir leads an expedition to the east. Port Cain is their first settlement in the Sadrol Desert. +0072 House Vathun sails further south and establishes their settlement, Port Avatus. The silver import from Port Avatus turns it into a bustling seaport. Port Avatus begins trading with the Maradras, Lysofonians, Amakare and Yldanosians. +0077 Lords refuse to accept House Vathun as a Great House as it is under no Kingdom. House Vathun refuses Port Avatus to be accepted an addition of the Valusian Sovereignty. +0078 'The Peaceful' King Willin Ilidir accepts the secession of House Vathus. +0204 Tylnir Ildir is born. +0206 Riccord Arthos is born. +0210 Carim Eyris is born. +0213 Stan Ignus is born. +0224 Tylnir Ilidir is coronated King of the Valusian Sovereignty. +0230 The plutocracy of Sarazos is unable to pay debts to The Vaults. King Ilidir gives the Sarazosi limited time to pay their debts. +0231 King Tylnir wages a war against Sarazos. Stan Ignus enlists himself into the Royal Army. The War on the Water begins with a giant naval confrontation called the Battle of the Sea of Drought +0234 The Valusian raiders pillage Sarazos and return victoriously to their homelands with treasures and slaves. Arowin Ignus is born. +0239 Riccord Arthos kills his father, Ronn Arthos in a combat for lordship. +0243 Riccord Arthos militarises the Islands Kingdom. Isolates it from the Sovereign without informing the King and Lords. Riccord Arthos names himself King of Galdir, Lord of Blackfort and Lord of the Islands. Tylnir Ilidir and his commander-in-chief Stan Ignus plan an assault on the Islands. House Ilidir, House Eyris, House Ignus and House Stannis march to the islands. +0244 Ravius Wyrest's fleet burns the Sovereign fleet before it can sail, leaving no way to enter the island. In return for his valiance, Riccord Arthos gives him Crow Tower. Ravius Wyrest is named Lord of Crow Tower. Military strategist Stan Ignus had his small fleet sail from Richen as they marched. An assault force of House Ignus and House Ilidir soldiers sail to the islands, taking Blackfort completely by surprise. Lord Riccord Arthos surrenders to King Tylnir Ilidir. +0247 King Tylnir Ilidir dies. His son, Alrion Ilidir is named King of the Valusian Sovereignty, Lord of Docaria and Lord of the Coast. Unknown to everyone but the late King Tylnir Ilidir and Lord Stan Ignus; House Ignus was supposed to be named a Great House. +0249 The Island Kingdom, Galdir becomes uneasy with the Valusian Sovereignty and wants independance. King Alrion Ilidir does not comply to the wishes of the Islands Kingdom. +0251 (Present Time) +0252 Vestan and Galdir join arms as the Northern Kingdoms. They attack Militir in large forces. Gottun acts as the beachhead for the Northern Kingdoms in Militir. Mannic Canasir is named Lord of Gottun and military commander for the north. +0252 House Pylthanos receives assistance from Valusian soldiers from Valusia and Sodir.